Today's education-related marketing efforts are largely unsuccessful because not enough information is known about the households targeted. For example, there is no reliable method of generating information that can consistently identify how many past, current, and/or potential students are living within a household.
Conversely, many past, current, and/or potential students are unaware of the products offered by business-merchants that can assist them and/or their family members in preparing, saving, and paying for their education. For example, many people are unaware that some banks offer a wide variety of student loans products, 529 plans, and/or other savings plan programs that can help cover educational expenses.
Accordingly, it would be desirable if a system, method, and/or computer program product could be provided to assist business-merchants in identifying households with past, current, and/or potential students. It would further be desirable if such a system, method, and/or computer program product could assist past, current, and/or potential students in choosing education-related products tailored to fit their needs.